


karkats diner

by tomlechar (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tomlechar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karkat runs the night shift at his step-dad's diner (More to come)</p>
            </blockquote>





	karkats diner

Around 2:30 in a rundown Diner, in an unsuspecting street, somewhere in New York there was a young man rubbing his eyes and refilling the cup of his clown faced best friend.

“Ok, so you’re sure they won’t press charges?” The pale faced waiter said, “I mean, you were caught with possession Gamzee. I’m pretty sure that’s illegal, even one of _your_ Miracles  couldn’t get you out of that mess.” The clown looked up at his friend dopily.

“Don’t worry bro, its fine!” he flopped his hand down lazily. “I got someone on my side y’know? Like a lawyer/ superhero kinda deal.”

“Gamzee are you high right now?” the waiter glared. “spades is gonna have my ass if you stink up the place with weed.”

Gamzee looked at his friend with genuine shock. “Karkat! How could you say such a thing to your best bro.” He cupped his hands around the mug and bellowed into it. “I aM MoThEr FuCkInG shocked!”

“oh, shut up you sound stupid, but you are, aren’t you?” Karkat questioned

Gamzee giggled slightly “huhuh, yeah. ”

“how high?”

“as Mother Fucking balls.”

“god Damn it Gamzee.” He said slapping his friend's hands away from the mug and refilling his cup with coffee.


End file.
